1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel of the type in which a pad will not be turned when the steering wheel is turned, and more particularly to a mechanism for keeping the pad nonrotatable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known type of steering wheel with a nonrotatable pad includes a pair of coacting planetary gear mechanisms disposed on a pad and a column, respectively, with a boss plate interposed therebetween for holding a pad against rotation.
The planetary gear mechanisms however have a large number of parts such as gears, shafts, bearings and the like, and are complex in structure, with the result that they cannot be assembled with ease and are costly to manufacture. Another problem that cannot easily be overcome is that the pad is subjected to wobbles due to backlashes between planet gears and sun gears and difficulty experienced in centering the sun gears with respect to each other.